onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Eustass Kid
|kanji = ユースタス・キッド |romaji = Yūsutasu Kiddo |alias = Kapitan (キャプテン Kyaputen) |textcolor = #080909 |color = #B7410E |name = Eustass Kid |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |hair = Rude |eyes = Bursztynowe |birthday = 10 Stycznia |affiliation = 20px Piraci Kida |occupation = Pirat Kapitan |status = Aktywny |bounty = 8px 470,000,000 |devilfruits = Paramecia Magnetyzmu |weapons = *Sztylet (przed TS) *Pistolet skałkowy (przed TS) *Metalowe mechaniczne lewe ramię |manga debut = Rozdział 498 |anime debut = Odcinek 392 |japanese voice = Daisuke Namikawa}} Eustass „Kapitan” Kid (ユースタス・“キャプテン”キッド Yūsutasu "Kyaputen" Kiddo) przybyły z South Blue, pirat należący do 11 Supernovas i jest kapitanem Piratów Kida. Cena za jego głowę wynosi 315.000.000, a po dwóch latach wzrosła do 470.000.000. Jednym z powodów tak wysokiej liczby na liście gończym jest wysoka liczba ofiar, które jego załoga pozostawiła za sobą podczas okresu swojej działalności. Wygląd Kid ma strasznie bladą cerę. Jest dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną z czerwonymi włosami przypominającymi tańczące płomienie. Dokoła swoich bursztynowych oczu ma czarne obwódki, a barwa jego ust jest fioletowa. Brak brwi nadrabia pomalowanymi na ciemno paznokciami. Ubiór Eustassa jest strasznie ekstrawagancki. Jego czarne spodnie pokryte są żółtymi plamami o nieregularnych kształtach, a ich końce włożone są w czerwone pasy materiału, które znajdują się tuż nad jego butami. Tors przewiązany ma szarfą w kolorze niebieskim, której część swobodnie zwisa koło jego nogi, a nad nią coś na podobę zielonego pasa ze sprzączką o kolistym kształcie, na której widnieje wzór przypominający czterolistną koniczynę. Z prawej strony klatki piersiowej przewiązany ma pas, dzięki któremu może nosić przy sobie sztylet i broń palną. Na nadgarstkach zawieszone ma złote bransolety, a głowę zdobią gogle na czarnej przepasce. Kida okrywa masywny płaszcz, którego wewnętrzna część jest w kolorze purpury, a zewnętrzna ciemnego brązu. Jest on przyozdobiony małymi jasnymi kwadracikami, które wędrują pionowo po jego zewnętrznej stronie. Płaszcz posiada również kolce na wysokości ramion, zapewne by nadać mu trochę bardziej złowrogiego wyglądu. Po dwóch latach ma lewą mechaniczną rękę oraz wiele ran. Jednak nic nie zmienił w swoim ubiorze. Galeria Osobowość Jest on brutalem nie liczącym się z cywilami. Kocha sarkastycznie żartować i sprawia wrażenie złego na cały świat. Drobna uszczypliwość wzbudza u niego agresje i zmusza go do użycia przemocy. Z pewnością Eustass nie okazuje swoim wrogom litości i nienawidzi gdy ktoś stroi sobie z niego żarty. Z drugiej strony jest on odważnym człowiekiem, można nawet powiedzieć - nieustraszonym. Mimo jego gwałtownego nastawienia do świata, w krytycznych sytuacjach potrafi się powstrzymać i na chłodno ocenić sytuację. Bywa, że pirat jest również cyniczny i potrafi prawidłowo ocenić prawdziwe zło wyrządzane przez Światową Szlachtę. Denerwuje go również fałszywa strona Marynarki i działania Tenryubito, które podsumował jako farsę. Marzeniem Kida jest odnalezienie One Piece i dlatego też szanuje on Luffy'ego, który nie bał się powiedzieć, że to on zostanie królem piratów. Kapitan jest zdeterminowany, żeby osiągnąć sukces, a każdego kto śmie się nabijać z jego ambicji traktuje bez litości... Relacje Rywale/Wrogowie Monkey D. Luffy Kid widzi w Luffy'm znakomitego rywala w zdobyciu tytułu Króla Piratów. Po wojnie Białobrodego Eustass uznał, że nie może być tak hojny, by Słomiany biegał jak mu się podoba. Kidowi uwagę przykuły poczynania Luffy'ego przeciwko Światowemu Rządowi jeszcze przed ich pierwszym spotkaniem. To co Luffy zrobił jednemu z Tenryuubito zaskoczyło Kida. Po timeskipie wyraża zadowolenie, gdy dowiaduje się, że Słomiany jest na Punk Hazard i rusza tam. Trafalgar Law W mandze po tych słowach Law pokazał Kidowi środkowy palec. Jednak później, gdy Kid potrzebuje pomocy to walczy obok niego pierw z Marines, a później z Pacyfistą. Obu łączy też to, że dziecięce zarozumialstwo Luffy'ego wzięli za zniewagę. Scratchmen Apoo Kid raz wdał się w bójkę z Apoo na Archipelagu Sabaody, ale oboje zgodzili się odłożyć swoją walkę dopiero na Nowy Świat. Podczas spotkania w Nowym Świecie, Apoo zdewastował kryjówkę Kida i pobił jednego z członków jego załogi ze względu na możliwość, że Kid ukrywał snajpera, rozwścieczając Kida i prowadzi do starcia. Jednakże, okazuje się, że po krótkim czasie, w celu utworzenia planu fakt sojusz. Dochodzi do małego starcia, które przerwał Killer. Okazuje się, że Apoo przybył, by zawrzeć sojusz. Fabuła Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Archipelag Sabaody Po długiej przeprawie z pomocą Log Pose, Kid i jego załoga pojawiają się na Archipelagu, by przygotować się do podróży do Nowego Świata. Na samym początku tego pobytu doszło do małego starcia między nim a Scratchmenem Apoo w Grove 24. Przed tym incydentem Apoo zapytał Kida, czy mogliby odłożyć tę walkę do czasu, gdy spotkają się w Nowym Świecie. Wiedząc, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby miała ona miejsce na Archipelagu, Kid przystał na warunki Scratchmena. Zagłębiając się w wyspę, dotarł w końcu, wraz ze swoją załogą, do domu aukcyjnego. Czekając na rozpoczęcie licytacji, odbył krótką rozmowę z kamratami oraz kątem oka dostrzegł czekającego na sali Trafalgara Lawa. W późniejszym czasie zauważył kilku członków załogi Słomianych Kapeluszy i był srodze rozczarowany, odnotowując nieobecność ich kapitana. Chciał bowiem zobaczyć, jakim pokręconym idiotą musi być Luffy. left|thumb|200px|Kid, Law i Luffy gotowi do walki z [[Marynarka|Żołnierzami Marynarki.]] Kid oglądał licytację, dopóki Arystokrata Charloss nie przedstawił swojej niewyobrażalnej oferty 500.000.000 beri za syrenę Keimi. Zdecydował opuścić salę wraz z załogą, mówiąc, że to kolejny przykład tego, w jak złym kierunku zmierza świat. Zanim jednak to uczynił, Luffy oraz Zoro zniszczyli ścianę tuż obok nich i przedostali się do środka. Następnie doszło do kłótni między Zoro a Luffym, zaś chwilę później Eustass z całym zgromadzonym tłumem oraz siedzącym Trafalgarem Lawem obserwowali z nieskrywanym szokiem jak Luffy uderza Charlossa za postrzelenie jego towarzysza, ryboluda Hatchiego. Gawiedź zawrzała i rzuciła się do ucieczki, zaś dwóch Supernova skwitowało tę sytuację uśmiechem. Podczas gdy Eustass obserwował otaczający go chaos i rumor, zwrócił swoją uwagę na osobę stojącą wraz z gigantem. Chwilę później wszyscy, nie wliczając załóg Kida, Lawa oraz Luffy'ego, leżeli na ziemi ogłuszeni przez siłę ducha zwaną Haki. Po tym krótkim wydarzeniu, Kid skojarzył osobę, którą wcześniej zauważył – był to Silvers Rayleigh, prawa ręka Gol D. Rogera. W dalszym ciągu trwania tego zajścia, Kid wraz z resztą przytomnych osób, zdali sobie sprawę, że miejsce otaczają żołnierze Marynarki, którzy przybyli za sprawą tego, co zrobił Luffy. Ciesząc się z tego, że plotki o szalonej naturze Luffy'ego okazały się prawdą, Kid postanowił nie wtrącać się w walkę na tyle, by nie natrafić na admirała. Powiedział do niego i Lawa, że pójdzie przodem i oczyści im drogę tak, by nie musieli się o nic martwić. Nie zważając na jego słowa, obaj kapitanowie postanowili walczyć z nim ramię w ramię przeciwko Marynarce. Podczas walki Luffy nie krył podziwu dla mocy dwójki Supernovas, zaś Kid odparł, że jego moc wydaje mu się być najdziwniejszą. Po przebiciu się przez pierwszą falę żołnierzy Marynarki, Kid stwierdził, że ich plan ataku jest teraz całkowicie niepotrzebny. Pożegnał się z Luffy'm, mówiąc, iż miło było go poznać oraz że przy następnym spotkaniu nie będzie tak przyjazny. Luffy odparł, że to on jest tym, który znajdzie One Piece. Kid i Law wgapili się w niego po tych słowach, nie zważając nawet na atakujących ich żołnierzy. Członek załogi Kida, Killer, po obronieniu swojego kapitana zrugał go za brak rozwagi. Ten podziękował i zwrócił się do Luffy'ego, mówiąc o tym, że zabijał każdego, kto po wypowiedzeniu przez niego tych słów kwitował je śmiechem. Dodał również, że pirat, który nie ma odwagi tego powiedzieć, przepadnie na morzach. Zanim odszedł ze swoją załogą, zwrócił się do Lawa i Luffy'ego proponując im spotkanie w Nowym Świecie. thumb|right|200px|Piraci Kida i Piraci Serca kontra Pacyfista Po pokonaniu Marynarki, załoga Kida, będąca w drodze do opuszczenia wyspy, napotkała (jak wtedy sądzili) jednego z Shichibukai, którym miał być Bartholomew Kuma (później okazuje się, że jest to Pacyfista). Wszystkich zdziwiło, gdy z ust przeciwnika wydobył się laser, który trafił Kida w nogę. Chwilę później pojawił się tam również Law, na co Eustass zareagował, mówiąc mu po raz kolejny, by się nie wtrącał. Akt Marineford Eustass Kid wraz z załogą, cali i zdrowi, pokazani są na Archipelagu Sabaody, gdzie oglądają transmisję na żywo z egzekucji Portgasa D. Ace'a. Po tym jak transmisja zostaje przerwana przez Marynarkę, mówi swoim ludziom, że powinni opuścić wyspę. Następnie widzimy ich oglądających wydarzenia na Marineford z bezpiecznej odległości na pokładzie ich statku. Po słowach Sengoku, które zakończyły wojnę, Eustass powiedział, że po śmierci Białobrodego równowaga w świecie piratów została zachwiana i nastaje Nowa Era, której wyglądu nikt się nawet nie domyśla. Akt Po Wojnie thumb|left|200px|Kid w Nowym Świecie Załoga popłynęli do Nowego Świata, gdzie od razu zaczęła siać spustoszenie. Skomentował uderzenie Luffy'ego w Ox Bell przyrównując 16 zabić w dzwon do końca starej ery i początku nowej. Saga Piracki Sojusz Akt Wyspa Ryboludzi Ponownie słyszymy o nim po 2 letniej przerwie kiedy to członek załogi Big Mom mówi że zatopił jej 2 okręty. Akt Punk Hazard Za pośrednictwem Den Den Mushi, Kid ogląda wydarzenia mające miejsce na Punk Hazard. Jeden z jego podwładnych pyta się, czy kapitan jest zainteresowany bronią masowego rażenia. Eustass z uśmiechem odpowiada, że w ogóle go to nie obchodzi, ale lepiej mieć o tym informacje. thumb|right|200px|Kid spotyka w swojej kryjówce Hawkinsa i Apoo. Po obejrzeniu transmisji, Kid zupełnie nie wstrząśnięty radośnie stwierdza, że Luffy wreszcie powrócił do gry. Następnie Eustass zwraca się do Killera i oznajmia mu, że nie ma sensu dalsze oglądanie transmisji i jest pewien, że jego przyjaciel na pewno nie chce pracować jako makler. Po tym jak Killer wyraził swoje obawy co do przyszłych zamiarów Trafalgara, Kid zapytał go czy ich goście dotarli i zaznaczył, że muszą być gotowi na spotkanie. Killer oznajmił, że o dziwo się zjawili i poprosił kapitana by postarał się być przyjazny dla gości, na co Eustass przystał ze złością i kazał się przymknąć podwładnemu. Na zewnątrz pomieszczenia czekali już Hawkins i Apoo. Zwłaszcza ten drugi dał się we znaki Kidowi. Sratchmen stanął jedną nogą na krześle, obok pokonanego podwładnego Kida, po czym przywitał się z Eustassem i stwierdził, że widok jego odrażającego pyska, wywołuje u niego uczucie nostalgii. Apoo rzekomo sądził, że Kid ukrywa gdzieś snajpera i dlatego musi bardzo uważać, ponieważ znajdując się w kryjówce wroga, trzeba być gotowym do walki. Eustass zwrócił się do Killera i zaznaczył, że to właśnie dlatego nie chciał zapraszać swojego starego wroga. Blondyn starał się załagodzić sytuację, ale Kid oznajmił, że zabije Apoo tu i teraz. Długoręki szybko zadeklarował gotowość do walki, ale właśnie wtedy Hawkins wtrącił, że nie ma to sensu i zbiera się do powrotu. Zdesperowany Killer zatrzymał Basila, prosząc go by nie postępował pochopnie. Następnie stanowczo poprosił Kida i Apoo, żeby przerwali dziecinadę i zapytał, czy trójka kapitanów nie może ze sobą chociaż porozmawiać na temat przystąpienia ich załóg do sojuszu. Akt Dressrosa Jak się później okazało, cała trójka doszła jednak do porozumienia i przystąpiła do sojuszu. Dowiedzieliśmy się o tym, ponieważ zarówno piraci jak i zwykli obywatele komentując odejście ze Shichibukai Jokera, zauważyli również dwie inne groźne informacje. Pierwszą był sojusz Słomka i Lawa, a drugą połączenie sił przez Kida, Apoo i Hawkinsa. Wzbudziło to pewien niepokój wśród mieszkańców wysp w Nowym Świecie i piratów pływających po tych niebezpiecznych wodach. Luffy zastanawiał się czy trójka kapitanów ma podobne plany co on i Law, ale jego sojusznik zaznaczył, że układ ten jest sprawą wyżej wspomnianej trójki. Tymczasem Kid zastanawiał się, skąd gazeta wzięła informacje o jego sojuszu i kim jest dziennikarz o przydomku „Abusa”. Według Eustassa człowiek ten często pisze niewygodne artykuły, dotykające wrażliwych tematów. Mimo wszystko pirat nie przejął się przeciekami, a problem zauważył w sojuszu Trafalgara i Luffy'ego. Kid był pewien, że jego przeciwnicy obrali za cel jednego z Yonko i zastanawiał się którego. Moce i Umiejętności Diableski Owoc Jego moc jest powiązana z magnetyzmem. Podczas walki z Marynarką Kid potrafił przyciągnąć spore ilości metalowych obiektów, tworząc z nich coś na kształt ręki, która potem przybiera ogromne rozmiary. Nie jest jednak pozbawiona palców oraz wyraźnie zarysowanej dłoni. Przypomina to mniej więcej Luffy'ego podczas używania Gear Third. W ten sposób może on uderzyć swoich oponentów w liczbie kilkunastu za jednym razem, a nawet odbijać laserowe ataki Pacyfisty. Gdy używa mocy swojego owocu, możemy dostrzec wyłaniające się iskry, więc może wynikać ona z elektromagnetyzmu. Jego słabością wydaje się być fakt uzależnienia od otaczającego go terenu, gdzie muszą znajdować się metalowe przedmioty, by jego atak był możliwy. Nie wiemy jednak jeszcze, czy to prawda, ponieważ taka sytuacja się do tej pory nie zdarzyła. Broń Kid nosi przy sobie sztylet oraz broń palną - pistolet skałkowy. Nie dane nam było jeszcze zobaczyć momentu, gdy używa ich w walce, więc nie wiadomo jak wysokie są jego zdolności w posługiwaniu się nimi. Podczas przeskoku czasowego, Kid stracił lewą rekę i zastąpił ją mechanicznym substytutem. Oznacza to, że częściowo stał się cyborgiem. Nie znamy jednak ofensywnych możliwości jego zastępczej ręki, ale jest możliwe, że może on łączyć moc Diabelskiego Owocu z siłą mechanicznego ramienia. Walki * Eustass Kid kontra Scratchmen Apoo (Sabaody) * Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law i Eustass Kid kontra Żołnierze Marynarki * Piraci Kida i Piraci Serca kontra Pacyfista * Piraci Kida kontra Sojusznicy Piratów Big Mom * Eustass Kid kontra Scratchmen Apoo (Punk Hazard) Ciekawostki *Jego imię i nazwisko pochodzi od dwóch żyjących kiedyś piratów: William Kidd, Eustace de Monk *W tłumaczeniach do pewnego czasu używano nazwiska „Kidd” ze względu na pirata wspomnianego wyżej, jednak jak się później okazało prawidłowo brzmi ono „Kid”. *W ankiecie dla fanów, Kid uplasował się na 14. miejscu najbardziej popularnych bohaterów One Piece. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Piraci Kida Kategoria:11 Supernovas Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców typu Paramecia